The present invention generally relates to a process and apparatus for ensuring that encrypted files accessed in a personal computer and used in the peripheral environment of the personal computer, are kept secure, and, more particularly, to a system and process where encrypted files are kept in an encrypted format while stored in the personal computer and are accessed by the user of the personal computer through the use of either a separate peripheral or interface card (collectively sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cdecryption devicexe2x80x9d) that decodes the files.
The personal computer (i.e., a xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) is increasingly being used to store, display, play and copy the digital content of copyrighted files for amusement or personal use. An operator of a PC can gain access to copyrighted digital content from several different sources, including optical based media (CD""s, DVD-ROM""s, etc.) and from servers connected to the Internet. While there is general agreement within the industry that it is desirable to allow PC users to continue to have access to copyrighted digital content through their PC""s and PC peripherals, there has also been a desire expressed by the recorded music and other industries that provide copyrighted digital content to find a way to effectively protect their content from illegal copying and distribution by PC""s.
A common method currently used to inhibit illegal copying of files containing copyrighted digital content by using a PC is to rely upon file encryption techniques with software that has been installed on only certain PC""s that have been designated to decode the files. Although these encryption techniques are designed to inhibit the ability of a PC user to gain access to content of the files while the content is in an unencrypted format, unscrupulous PC hackers who have acquired a fundamental understanding of the operational protocol of the PC have demonstrated an ability to access these files while the content of the files is in an unencrypted format whenever the content is being played or displayed by the PC. Hackers have, in essence, exploited the standard open architecture of the PC together with the fact that the PC is required to convert these files into an unencrypted format in order to play or display the protected content.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an improved process and apparatus for securing protected files from unauthorized use.
It is another object to provide a process and apparatus able to provide a heightened discouragement of anyone seeking to illegally copy and distribute protected files in an unencrypted format.
It is still another object to provide a process and apparatus able to secure protected files that are accessed in a personal computer and used in the peripheral environment of the personal computer.
It is yet another object to provide a process and apparatus to maintain the security of protected files that may be used in a peripheral environment by keeping the files in an encrypted format while stored in the personal computer.
It is still yet another object to provide a process and apparatus enabling a user to play and display the contents of a file through the use of either a separate peripheral or interface card, after the encrypted file has been accessed through the use of a personal computer, while forestalling duplication of the unencrypted digital contents of the file.
It is a further object to deny a PC access to copyrighted protected files while those files are in use in an unencrypted format.
These and other objects are attainable by taking advantage of the fact that a unique decryption key based upon characteristics intrinsically resulting from storage of a selected file on a recording medium such as a compact disk or a digital video disk, in an encrypted format. This type of decryption key inherently is rare and likely unique, and serves to verify that the owner of the recording medium has possession of a licensed copy of the selected file. The decryption key may be used by either the personal computer or a discrete decryption device, to apply a decryption algorithm to decrypt the selected file. As long as an encrypted file is not decoded by using the PC to directly decrypt the content of the file, the decrypted content will not appear within the open architecture of the PC while the file is in an unencrypted format. Decryption devices such as separate PC peripherals or PC interface cards may be driven by PC""s to decrypt selected encrypted files so that the digital content of the files may be displayed or played under control of the decryption device as the decryption device converts the digital contents of the encrypted file into an analog output signal such as audio frequency signals for driving either the PC""s monitor and speakers, or the monitor and speakers of a PC peripheral, after the PC serves to initiate the administration of the decryption protocol. Unlike the PC, the decryption device lacks an open architecture, and the encrypted files are decoded by the decryption device while using an algorithm stored within the decryption device. Although the files may be temporarily stored in unencrypted format in a buffer within the decryption device, the buffer can only be accessed by the internal circuitry of the decryption device. The output from the decryption device is in an analog format appropriate for output to a speaker or a video display, depending on the type of file. The encrypted files and decoding information may be accessed by the PC from various sources, either concurrently or, alternatively, separately, and then transferred from the PC to the decryption device.